When It All Falls Down
by MiaJewel
Summary: Songfic/Adelitas Way. Kurz vor Ende Staffel 3. Zwei Monate bevor Deans Deal endet, denkt er alleine über seine ausweglose Situation nach.


**When It All Falls Down**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und Geld gibt es auch keines :)

**Spoiler:** Staffel 3, zwei Monate vor Staffelfinale (sprich: es ist Anfang März)

**Song:** Adelitas Way - When It All Falls Down

* * *

Die Regentropfen die seit Stunden vom Himmel fielen malten Kreise auf das Wasser des Sees, verliefen ineinander, verworren sich zu einem Muster, das zu erkennen ich nicht fähig war.

Aber sie waren beinahe genauso wirr, wie die Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Immer wieder kamen neue hinzu und die alten verliefen sich im Nichts, wurden schwächer. Meine Hände waren klamm und kalt, die Kleidung, die ich trug, durchnässt. Immer wieder musste ich blinzeln, wenn ein Regentropfen sich in meinen Wimpern verfing und dann weiter seinen Weg hinab über meine Wange suchte.

**-S-S-S-**

**I knew I should have savoured every moment**  
**I wish I would have grabbed tight and just hold in**

**-S-S-S-**

Es gab nicht mehr viel zu sehen, was ich nicht schon längst auswendig kannte. Die Bäume rund um den See wurden vom Frühlingswind geschüttelt und ein paar junge Blätter fielen in Spiralen oder auf Windböen zu Boden. Das Gras, matschig vom geschmolzenen Schnee war an den meisten Stellen noch braun. Nur vereinzelt wagten sich hellgrüne, kleine Halme aus der Erde. Der See war so dunkel, dass ich nichts darin erkennen konnte.

Aber hier zu sitzen und vor mich hin zu starren gab mir das Gefühl, noch da zu sein. Ich spürte mich. Nicht, wie die letzten Monate, in denen ich alles gegeben hatte, um so zu tun, als sei es in Ordnung. Ich war mit Lügen aufgewachsen, manchmal musste ich selbst erst darüber nachdenken, was denn in meinem Kopf noch ich selbst war, und was ich mir vorlog.

**-S-S-S-**

**I know, I know everything's wrong**  
**Let go, let go, now I'm gone**

**-S-S-S-**

Mir blieb nicht mehr lange – zwei Monate. Und jeden Tag aufs Neue verbrachten Sam und ich damit, Unschuldige zu retten, nach einer Lösung zu suchen, die es nicht gab …

**-S-S-S-**

**When it all falls down**  
**And you know**  
**There's no way that you can get out**

**-S-S-S-**

Bald würde es vorbei sein. Sam wusste nichts von Rubys Worten. Er glaubte fest daran, mich retten zu können – irgendwie. Wie ich ihn so oft gerettet hatte. Und ich wünschte wirklich, ich müsste ihm diese Hoffnung nicht zu Nichte machen … meinem Sammy.

Dem guten alten Sammy.

Ich lächelte schief.

Meinem kleinen Bruder.

**-S-S-S-**

**I know I should have cherished every second**  
**I step back, step back to another perspective**

**-S-S-S-**

_Ich hasste diesen Blick … diese braun-grünen Augen … und Sam wusste genau, dass ich ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte, also gab ich nach. Die Cornflakes-Packung wechselte ihren Besitzer und es gab mir wenigstens ein bisschen das Gefühl, etwas Sinnvolles getan zu haben. Zufrieden lümmelte sich Sam auf die Couch und schob seine Hand in die Packung. Sie raschelte, dann hörte ich ihn kauen, während ich selbst die Teller abzuwaschen begann. Dad war seit Tagen überfällig und das Geld aufgebraucht. Wenn er nicht bald zurückkäme, müsste ich mir andere Wege suchen, etwas zu Essen zu beschaffen. _

_Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Sam. Er war so groß geworden, so ernst. Er war kein Kind mehr, schon lange durfte er keines mehr sein. Ich hatte ihn nicht davor schützen können. Das einzige, was sich nicht verändert hatte, war seine Liebe zu Cornflakes._

**-S-S-S-**

**And in my mind, my mind I know it's been long**  
**It's a feeling you've got, you're feeling so cold**

**-S-S-S-**

Was hatte ich ihm damit angetan, ihn zurückzuholen? Seit er davon wusste hatte er doch keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. Ich war so egoistisch, zu schwach, um alleine zu leben. Diese Familie … Sam … war alles, was ich noch hatte – alles andere war schon längst gegangen oder mir genommen worden. Ich hatte Mom brennen sehen … kurz, ganz kurz als ich von draußen nach oben Blickte. Ein Arm, ihr Arm, zerfressen vom Feuer. Ich habe Jessica brennen sehen … und meinen Dad verbrennen müssen.

Ein kalter Stich durchzuckte mein Herz und mein Blick verschwamm ein wenig mehr. Aber _ich_ würde Sam zurücklassen, ihn zwingen, mich zu beerdigen und alleine weiter zu machen. War das gerecht? Nur für meinen Seelenfrieden, den ich ohnehin nicht finden würde?

**-S-S-S-**

**When it all falls down**  
**And you know**  
**There's no way that you can get out**

**-S-S-S-**

Und dabei hatte ich doch gesehen, wie er reagiert hatte, als er aus der Zeitschleife entkommen war. Nie hatte er mir erzählt, was noch geschehen war. Nur, dass es mehr war, als er erzählte … das wusste ich. Ich kannte Sam. Besser als jeder andere.

Ich hatte ihn aufgezogen.

Ich war es, zu dem er Nachts kam, wenn er Angst hatte.

Mit mir hatte er gesprochen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

Ich brachte ihn zum Kindergarten und zur Schule und holte ihn ab.

Abends war ich es, der ihm vorgelesen hat.

Ich stellte die Regeln auf, wann er zu Hause zu sein hatte.

Mit meinen Händen hatte ich die Tränen weggewischt, die er weinte … all die Jahre lang.

Nicht Dad, nicht irgendwer.

Ich.

Und ich war es auch, der sich vor ihn gestellt hat, wenn er mit Dad streiten musste.

Weil es meine Aufgabe war, ihn zu schützen.

Wie also konnte ich ihn alleine zurücklassen?

Alleine unter all dieser Ungerechtigkeit, den Dämonen, ohne Identität und ohne jemandem, zu dem er gehen konnte?

**-S-S-S-**

**I don't want to feel like this will never be over**  
**And I don't want to sit and think about what's going wrong**

**-S-S-S-**

Dieses Jahr – diese zehn Monate - war so kurz. Viel zu kurz, um all das zu tun, was ich noch alles in meinem Leben tun wollte. Ich habe es Sam nicht erzählt, obwohl er es sich vielleicht denken kann; aber ich hatte auch Träume. Träume von einer anderen Zukunft, von Frieden und einer Familie. Von langweiligen Familientreffen, einer Arbeit, bei der ich abends nach Hause kommen konnte und nicht ständig Gefahr lief, beim nächsten falschen Schritt mein Leben noch kürzer zu machen als es ohnehin schon war.

Und trotzdem … vielleicht wäre es schön, dieses Gefühl endlich los zu sein. Die Angst. Ein paar heiße Tränen vermischten sich mit den weniger werdenden Regentropfen und ich schloss die brennenden Augen. Ich war so müde … zu müde um zu kämpfen und stark zu sein.

**-S-S-S-**

**I don't want to feel like this will never be over**  
**Cause it feels like I've been falling for so damn long**

**-S-S-S-**

Aber ich revidierte meine Gedanken – ich musste stark sein. Für mich und für Sammy. Vor allem für Sammy.

_Das ist das Höllenfeuer, Dean._

Die Hölle erwartete mich. Die Hölle und Dämonen, die darauf brannten, ein Stück von mir foltern zu dürfen, weil ich sie an diesen Ort zurückgebracht hatte.

Wie würde Sam sich hier oben fühlen, während er nur erahnen konnte, was mir geschah? Während er wusste, dass ich tot war, aber doch noch fühlen konnte?

Und was, wenn ich nicht wurde wie Ruby sondern von Grund auf böse …? Wenn ich Sam eines Tages gegenüberstehen würde, und ich in ihm nicht mehr meinen kleinen Bruder, meine kleine Nervensäge sah, sondern einen Feind?

**-S-S-S-**

**When it all falls down**

**-S-S-S-**

Der Regen verebbte und ich stand langsam auf. Noch ein letztes Mal sah ich auf den See, atmete die kühle Luft ein, die so rein roch … als hätte der Regen all die Sünden weggewaschen, die die Erde hatte ertragen müssen.

Wenn es nur auch für mich so einfach gewesen wäre.

Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass auch ein Teil meiner Sorgen ein wenig kleiner geworden war. Als ich mich umdrehte, konnte ich eine Gestalt erkennen, die an einem Baum lehnte. Ich brauchte keinen zweiten Blick, um zu wissen, wer es war.

Das kalte Gefühl wich einem warmen in meiner Brust und ließ mich lächeln. Und ich vertraute mit einem Mal auf dieses Gefühl. Es würde mich davor beschützen ein gedankenloser Dämon zu werden.

**-S-S-S-**

**And you know …**

**-S-S-S-**

Langsam trat ich zu Sam hinüber, der beinahe vorsichtig den Kopf hob um meinem Blick zu begegnen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, das brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Ich war dankbar, dass er mir die Zeit gegeben hatte, die ich brauchte.

Irgendeinen Weg würde es schon geben – und wenn nicht, dann war es eben so. Ich würde ihn jedenfalls nicht alleine lassen.

Was war bei uns schon jemals in der Hölle geblieben?

**-S-S-S-**

**There's no way that you can get out**

**-S-S-S-**

"Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Sammy."

Wir hatten uns.

Mehr Zuhause brauchten wir nicht … hatten wir nie gebraucht.

**-S-S-S-**

**There's no way that you can get out**

**When it all falls down**

**-S-S-S-  
**


End file.
